


Hidden Monsters

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin is on a hunt.





	Hidden Monsters

Merlin ignored the large statue of the Very Disapproving Angel that judged him as he made his way past her for the third time.  The cemetery was small, and had been around for about two centuries, harboring the bones of saints and sinners alike. “I know you’re around here somewhere, you little beast.  Show yourself.” 

He gave up after the fifth time around and went back to the car, waking up Arthur from his doze when he opened the door.  “Did you get your whatza whozit?” 

“Seriously, Arthur?” 

“What?”   

“Just drive.  Slowly. Maybe the Tangela will be by the gate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tangela is a true pain in the Pokemon arse. It took me over a year to find and catch one while all my friends already had them. Grr. Oh, I'm specifically avoiding adding the Pokemon tag because I don't want to give the twist away.
> 
> This is my entry for Camelot Drabble, Prompt 337, Cemetery (a wonderfully spooky prompt I turned on its head.)
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
